


Respirer

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mots pour leur monde [16]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Respirer

Respirer… C’est juste Inspirer et Expirer, cela ne semble pas si compliqué. Et c’est pourtant tellement important. Respirer permet de se calmer, de contrôler ses émotions, ses châtras. C’est essentiel pour la maîtrise des éléments. Tout maître qui se respecte sais et suis cette règle. Mais ce n’est malheureusement pas tout. Cela serait trop facile sinon. Il avait maîtrisé l’Air avec une grande virtuosité, élément de naissance. L’eau était aisée aussi, autant dire que la maître de l’eau qui l’entraîne quotidiennement sais très bien comment le motivé. La Terre n’est pas facile, c’est l’opposé de son élément natal. Les exercices de respirations sont complètement opposés tout comme les exercices de positions et de manipulations. Par contre, le Feu c’était plus possible. Il préférait ne plus jamais avoir besoin de respirer plutôt que de ressayer de maîtriser cet élément infernal et destructeur. Il pensait pouvoir le faire, l’Avatar Roku lui-même l’a invité à se trouver un maître. Mais il avait fait la pire erreur de sa vie. Il avait brûlé l’une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Katara était partie en courant et en pleurant, terriblement brûlée aux mains. Sokka, alerté par les cris de sa sœur était arrivée en deux temps trois mouvement et avait infligé une correction au jeune avatar. Mais d’après ce dernier, cette punition n’était pas assez conséquente … Il aurait préféré être brûlée vif.


End file.
